Team Spez
by The Moofinator
Summary: When Bella and Emmett find stuff in common, Emmett wants to introduce Bella to his friends. Edward isn't happy though. He is actually jealous. But will Bella convince him otherwise? Will she fall for someone else? 70 years after BD. BxE AxJ RxE CxE RxJ
1. Agreement

**This isn't a oneshot. Trust me! I like the idea so stick with me!**

Bella

I had just finished kissing my Greek god. He was the best person you could ever imagine. I had a great family. Nessie is 70 years old. Physically she's eighteen. She has grown up into the most wonderful girl. She and Jake got married decades ago. I call him my son.

Anyway, Edward finished kissing me and I laughed. He gave me a questioning look.

"WHOO! FLYERS! YEAH!" from the downstairs of the Cullen household. It was Emmett of he say Flyers? As in hockey? I actually love hockey. I went downstairs to go investigate.

"Emmett?" I asked. He looked up and pointed to the flat screen. The Flyers were winning. I sat down and watched too.

"Bella? This is hockey. A sport. Why are you watching?" Edward asked like he was too good for me.

"I love hockey. I know you don't. Therefore, you should go away." I sassed.

"Go baby sis!" Emmett yelled and I laughed.

As it turned out, I really grew out of being shy. In fact, I was the second most immature person in the whole house. It's so weird. And, I grew an attitude, thanks to Alice and Rosalie.

Edward walked away, grumpily. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me. We both laughed at him.

I stated, "He's a sour puss. He can live without me, for now."

"Not likely, love," he called. I rolled my eyes.

After the game was over, me and Emmett went out for a hunt to celebrate. Edward wanted to come, but I convinced him this was strictly brother-sister business.

As soon as we were running through the forest, and was no longer in hearing range, Emmett and I stopped to just relax and talk. The hunt was only a cover-up. Edward never let me talk or do things that were "wrong" or "immature" around him. Emmett didn't care.

He laughed as we reached our special area where we come to sit and hang out, and be us. "So, Bells," he started. "Me and my friends are hanging out tomorrow. Want to meet them? They're really cool. Rose is friends with them, but just like she'll come around and hang out. Not like, she cares."

"Sure Em. That's cool." I laid down on the ground.

"Bells, would you ever consider being with someone other than Edward? Like me?" he asked.

My eyes grew wide and I immediately sat up. "Emmett, no! I mean, well, what? Do you want to be with me?"

"No! No, you're, like, my sister. Just asking," he replied matter of factly.

"Oh. Well, I have. I mean I do weigh my options with him sometimes. He treats me like a porcelain doll. I'm not that breakable. He even thinks that I'm, like, Queen Elizabeth! Like I'm supposed to be all polite and stuff. It's weird. But he's sweet and nice and totally decent. I love him, don't get me wrong. But sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice, you know?"

"I do, I really do. You have made a good choice and I get where you're coming from. I know there's no way in hell you're Queen Elizabeth. I mean, jeez Bella." Emmett smiled. He understood me. He knew exactly who I was and I can never hide something from him. I never tell Edward this much, either. It's freaky.

Speaking of Edward, it wasn't until now that I smelled his scent near. I smelled it the whole conversation, I just didn't realize it. Oh man. My shield was down, too. Great. Emmett realized this, too.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Ugh! I'm sorry Emmett. I have to go before he does something drastic."

I ran toward his scent and it was getting stronger as I approached the house. I ran even faster and caught him in our room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a hurt face. I sat down at his feet at the floor.

He took a breath. "Bella, why can't you tell me anything? I f you felt that way, then why didn't you tell me? I won't get mad, love."

I was angry now. "Edward! WHY DIDN'T I TELL YOU? I told you several thousand times. You don't listen! Emmett pays more attention than you! I understand that you're, like, almost two hundred years old. Alice pays more attention than you, even when she has a tight bid for online shopping!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" He hugged me and I sighed.

"Edward, forgive me! I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just really confused now. I just, I need-I don't know. Hold me." Edward let me rest my head on his shoulder and we sat on his bed. I kept my arms wrapped around him and held him tighter. I love him. I knew that. He treated me like I needed special treatment, though. He would never change and I knew that.

"Edward, I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

Then Emmett of course ruined it. "Oh Eddie-poo! Bellsy-pop! Hoes my favorite couple?" I rolled my eyes. I then hear Rosalie yelling at him to shut up and go away.

"Bella, I was thinking. Tomorrow, wanna go out and do stuff?" he asked. I hated doing this to him. Especially this part.

"Edward…you see…I have other people who love me…and I have a life besides you…" I trailed off. He gave me a confused look. Then Alice barged in and said it.

"She has plans with Emmett. Go get new ones! God, Bella! You need to just spit-it-out!"

Edward shrugged and we all went to join the rest of the family to watch TV. Esme and Carlisle were snuggled together on an armchair. Alice joined Jasper on the love seat and held him close. Nessie and Jake laid on the floor together. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled on the couch and when Emmett saw me, he opened his arms like I wanted to join and smiled. Rosalie smacked him upside his head. He kissed her and she laughed. Edward and I snuggled on the other armchair. It didn't fell right, like I wanted to be elsewhere.

I shrugged off the thought and kissed his neck wildly. I started laughing really hard and everyone gave me a questioning look which caused me to laugh even harder. I managed to choke out, "Edward's happy!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh and everyone else snickered. Edward rolled his eyes and tried to hide his face behind my hair.

I looked back at him and kissed him softly and sweetly. He kissed back. "Get a room, bloodsucker!" Jake yelled.

I gave him a stern look. "If you know one thing at all, it's not to yell at the mother in-law! _SON!_"

Jake rolled his eyes. I love this family and they love me. But, will Emmett's friends love me?

**Review my lovelies! **


	2. Group

**I realized that I just forgot the disclaimer. Whoops. Also, I've gotten all of one review and as far as I know, I suck. So what if my grammar isn't that good. I'm only thirteen and I'm still learning. I think that you people will live.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would not be here right now using all of my ability on Fanfiction. So what does that tell you?**

The Next Day

I walked down stairs at about twelve in the afternoon, an hour before I had to meet Emmett's friends. Grabbing the remote to the TV, I turned it on and watched a quick show. My peace didn't last long though.

"Bel-la! I have a surprise for you!" Alice yelled, coming through the front door.

"What Alice?" I asked, annoyed by being interrupted.

She pulled out of her bag, a cute outfit that was about my size. "It's for meeting Emmett's friends! I want you to make a good impression," she stated, smiling. She held a pink, loose, short-sleeved shirt with a black leather belt surrounding the waist. On top of that there was the same colored head band for my hair. Then, there was a pair of skinny jeans underneath it, along with black ballet flats.

I sighed and questioned, "Why do you care what I look like, anyway?"

"I care what everyone looks like, silly! Especially on events," she told me.

"This isn't an event. It's _Emmett_ and his _friends_," I argued. I really didn't care what I looked like.

"Just, please, put it on! Don't argue with me." Alice, again, won the argument and I snatched the outfit.

About ten minutes later, I walked down the stairs in Alice's outfit. She smiled hugely and jumped up and down in excitement. "I bet that you were _really _bored today, and just found that there was a shopping opportunity opening for you." Alice nodded her head really fast. I rolled my eyes.

Jake entered the room and looked at me, up and down. "Well, Bella, hot date today?" he asked.

"Just, just don't ask," I replied holding my hand up to him. He sat down on the couch and turned on a different channel.

"Where's Emmett? I think we should be going soon," I asked.

"I'm right here!" he yelled, walking in from the kitchen, all muddy and dirty. This did not fly by Alice.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, go get changed into clean clothes!" she yelled.

"Em, what were you doing?" I asked, curiously.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Wrestling a pig." I don't even want to know where he got a pig or why he was wrestling it. Alice shook her head in disappointment.

"Emmett, you better change into something decent, or so help me God, we will go shopping right now!" Alice yelled. I laughed quietly. He ran upstairs, into his room, changed into an orange tee shirt and jeans, and came back downstairs. It took all of ten seconds.

"Okay, Bella, I believe we have a date," he stated.

"Stop believing, Em. It's not a date," I declared. He held out his arm and waited for me to take it. I stared at it blankly. After awhile, I just quickly shook my head and walked toward the front door, while Emmett followed.

I got in Emmett's huge Jeep and he started to drive toward the town. While he was driving, I reached into the back seat. There was a black tee shirt in a plastic bag. I took off my top and quickly put on the tee shirt.

"Much better," I breathed. Emmett laughed. In our family, changing in front of everyone was normal and no one cared. Before I forgot, I grabbed my ponytail out of my hair and tied my tee shirt so that the bottom of the shirt was tight around my waist.

We finally arrived at a small park and a few people were there. Emmett smiled at them and walked up to the group.

He looked at me and started to introduce me to his friends. He pointed to a boy first. He had long, brown hair and blue eyes with a black lip ring on his lip. He was wearing a simple green tee shirt, black jeans and white shoes along with a matching green-striped baseball cap. "Okay Bella, this is Jeydon. You can call him Jey or just Jeydon."

Then he gestured to a girl with short, spiked black hair. She wore a tight, white shirt with striped pink and grey sleeves along with blue skinny jeans and black converse. Emmett continued, "This is Elizabeth."

"Emmett, shut up," she yelled. Then she turned to me and smiled. "I'm _Liz._ Don't listen to Emmett; he's a douche. I don't know how you survive him every day."

Emmett rolled his eyes and pointed to another girl. She had long, black spiky hair with a blue streak in the front. She was wearing a black band tee shirt and another black band sweat shirt, opened over top along with black skinny jeans and black converse. Emmett then said, "This is Angelica. I call her Angie."

Angelica squinted at him, angrily. Emmett, still smiling, pointed to another boy. He had short, brown, curly hair. He wore a grey sweat jacket that was zipped up and dark blue jeans with a pair of black sneakers. Emmett said, "This is Logan."

There was one boy left that Emmett pointed to. He had shoulder length brown curly hair. He wore a green tee shirt with ripped, worn-out, jeans and converse. Emmett said, "This is the biggest dumb ass of the group. This is Isaac, but don't call him that. He only goes by Spez."

"Spez?" I asked. Spez was a name that didn't make sense to me.

Spez then spoke up. "Yeah, Spez. People called me Spaz but it ended up being said as Spez." I nodded my head.

"Okay, then, people! We have nothing to do! …What do we do?!" Logan yelled.

An idea popped into my head. "How about we prank people? That's what I do when I get bored. Don't you have a pig, Em? We could use that in many ways." The group stared at me like I discovered the cure for Cancer. Even now, it is yet to be found.

"That's a great idea Bella! Geez, Emmett, I thought that you said she was shy?" Spez said happily.

I looked proud of myself and Emmett replied, "I never said that! Here you go making up stuff again, Spezzy! I mean, are you a girl, or something? Cause you gossip a lot!"

"Emmett shut your mouth! You make up stuff, too! Don't put this on me!" Spez yelled back. Then he added, "MY name's not Spezzy, either! IT'S JUST SPEZ!" Then Emmett was lunged at by Spez. Emmett would never use his vampire strength against anyone who he liked.

Liz and Angelica told me that I should step back while Logan and Jeydon tried to separate them. It was quite amusing. Spez hit Emmett in the face and Emmett hit him back lightly. Logan tried to pry Spez away while Jeydon helplessly pulled Emmett. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Emmett! Spez! If you do not get off of each other and stop fighting, I will eat you both!" When I said that Emmett stopped and got a little defensive. Then I realized their scent was strong, but it didn't bother me that much. I wouldn't eat anyone, but after being around humans, I would need to hunt after this. Emmett knew that.

Liz and Angelica stared at me shocked. "Bella, how did you do that? We can never get them to stop!" Liz said, astonished.

Then Spez, trying to be tough, said, "You can't eat me! You couldn't even beat me up!" Emmett snickered so low that only I could hear.

"Whatever, Spez. Whatever," I replied. We sat and talked for an hour or so.

Then Logan was in a panic. "Oh, shit! I have to be home for my little sister's birthday! Aw, damn! I gotta go." Then he took off toward his house, I guess. Then I was alarmed.

"Oh, crap! That reminds me. Emmett, you and Rose have a date tonight! You have to go! We have to go! Aw, and Ness has a date with some guy in school, who asked her. I feel like a bad mo-sister!" I yelled. Emmett nodded and got in the Jeep with me.

As we drove back Emmett asked, "Nessie has a date? I thought her and Jake…" he trailed off.

"He asked her out, and being the nice girl she is, couldn't turn him-or anyone for that matter-down." Then Alice popped in my mind. I took off my tee shirt, slipped on the one she gave me, put my hair back into a ponytail and slipped on my head band. I tossed my black shirt, thoughtlessly, into the back seat.

We arrived at the house to a running Nessie, a jealous and angry Jake and Alice. Alice was trying to make Nessie look really good.

"Aunt Alice, for the last time, I _don't _like him. I don't have to look super good," Renesmee yelled. Alice gave up and looked at me angrily.

"Well, Bella, I see that you changed _back_ into my shirt I gave you. I see the future. You can't hide or run from me," Alice said in a creepy, demonic voice.

I sighed and spotted Edward on the couch, next to Jasper, watching TV. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"Hey Jazz," I greeted him. He smiled.

I pulled Edward into a breathtaking kiss, as his greeting. We stayed like that for a while until Emmett cheerfully yelled, "Get a room!" I threw a square pillow at him, from the couch.

"So, love, how was _Emmett's_ friends? Were they good, bad…delinquents?" Edward asked.

"Edward, shut up. Just because Emmett, being Emmett, has friends that he likes doesn't always make them bad people," I defended. I think Edward thought in a different way. He always expected things, like he knew everything and we knew zilch.

"You tell 'em sis!" Emmett yelled from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and giggled softly as he came down stairs to hear my answer.

I looked at him, then at Edward, then, finally, at the TV and said, "Emmett's friends are great. I hope to be good friends with them and see them again soon." I felt Edward tense, in a little anger, at him being wrong.

"Sweet!" Emmett yelled. I hope we do stay friends.

**So this chapter was long but good. So I would honestly love it if you reviewed. I feel like I'm the only one on here who doesn't get review like everyone else and I don't know why. So please review and give me tips. **

**See you next chapter, Annie.**


	3. Fire

**Don't be mad because I don't update a lot. I have a lot going on so give the story at least two weeks to update because it will update. Just don't give up on this.**

Two Weeks Later

I was really bored. Edward was composing, Alice was online shopping, Rosalie was with her, Emmett was…I don't really know, Esme was gardening, Carlisle was working and Jasper was reading. I was really bored.

Then I saw an ad on TV advertising something of which I knew I wanted to do. I needed Emmett though.

"Em, can you meet me at the spot in a minute?" I asked in a normal tone, knowing he would hear me.

I ran to our spot where I found Emmett toying with the Rubix Cube. He wasn't succeeding much. I looked at him and laughed while he pouted. I took the cube from him and said, "How to solve a Rubix Cube in three seconds." He looked annoyed still. I looked at the object and chucked it into the forest where no one would find it.

"I was going to figure it out, you know!" Emmett yelled. I shook my head and sat down next to him on a small bolder.

"I have the best idea in the entire world right now," I said approaching the subject.

"Lies! I have a better idea!" Emmett argued. He never makes anything easy, does he?

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked.

"I say we get and Elephant, Eddie's piano, a bucket of turkey guts-"

"No end of story. Just no, Em" I cut him off.

"Fine! What's your great idea then miss priss?" he asked.

I sucked my teeth then said, "Okay, well, I saw a local ad on TV and-"

"I hate those ads. They're always all weird and cheap!" Emmett yelled.

"Can I finish?" I asked. He nodded and I continued. "As I was saying, there's a firework stand down the road and I was thinking maybe the group and us could get some. Maybe let the family do it, too."

"Oh, Bells, that's a great idea! But you forgot one small problem," Emmett said hovering his index finger about his thumb.

"What?" I asked.

"It's light out!" he yelled in my ear.

"No duh, Em! We'll do it at night." He was so stupid sometimes.

"That's what she said!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. I turned so my back was facing his shoulder and leaned back so I was partially laying on him.

Later on we called everyone and told them to meet us at our house in the field area. I went and got a lot of fireworks with Emmett. Of course he had to buy the most expensive ones that had.

When we got back to the house my package was here. I got the group a present and I would give it out tonight. Soon enough, night came and it was dark out.

"Anyone who wants to do fireworks, come down now," I said. Alice and Jasper were first. Alice was jumping up and down. She walked outside to meet the group. Rosalie was next with Emmett, and they walked out to the big area. Nessie and Jake were next to come, hands intertwined, and they moved outside. Last was Carlisle and Esme, who were calmer than others, walked outside. Edward followed and stopped next to me.

"Bella this is dangerous," he stated.

"Okay, Edward. I love you, a lot, really! But, I am not fragile. This isn't dangerous!" I argued.

"But the fire could catch onto us or any humans and we could ALL die!" he argued back. I opened my mouth to speak, but decided not to and just walked outside.

"Okay people! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" I yelled. Before I knew it Jeydon swept me up off of my feet and he was holding my bridal style. "Jerk," I mumbled.

"I know!" he said happily.

He set me down and the fireworks started. Emmett and Spez were lighting them off. A blue then red, then yellow, then green and big bangs were heard. The air was colorful but full of smoke. Midway through the show, Spez made a mistake.

While he lit a firework, he didn't step back and his pant-leg was caught on fire. Everyone panicked.

Edward shot me an 'I-told-you-so' look. I looked at him mad because he wouldn't do anything. I ran to the hose by the house at a fast human speed. I grabbed it and turned it on, but the nosil was off. I ran back to the scene and turned on the hose. I got Spez's fire to go out and managed to soak Emmett, Logan, Jeydon, Liz and Angelica, too. They gave me angry faces.

I dropped to hose and ran over to Spez to make sure everything was alright. He didn't burn anything besides his pants.

"Smooth, Spez," Liz commented.

"Yeah? Shut up, Lizard!" he yelled back.

"Why don't you make me?" she challenged.

"How 'bout I will!" he yelled back, now chasing Liz around the field. She yelled and he grunted. That's when Angelica stepped in and yelled at them to stop.

Liz and Spez stopped running, but it didn't stop Spez from hitting Liz in the back of the head. Later that night, we all sat under the stars with our couples except for the group who all sat togother. I decided to talk to Edward, who had his arm around my neck.

"Edward, do you love me?" I asked.

He looked over to me. "No. I just would die if you never existed and saved you from all the hungry vampires. I don't love you at all Bella," he said sarcastically.

I smiled and kissed his lips with passion. He propped himself on his arm and was kissing me back. I my heart worked it would have sped up. I made him happy and let down my shield for him to see my thoughts. I was thinking about all of our good times together. I felt him smile.

"You ask some really idiotic questions Bella," he stated. I smiled with him.

"Look how far we actually came Edward. Me, a human, and you, a vampire. Love at first sight. We killed James and Vitoria, bad, bad vampires. We got past the Volturi, past a newborn army and got married! We had a beautiful girl and I became the awesomest vampire ever. We did it together."

"Your right. Even though I was stupid and left you, we have a very unforgettable story." I kissed him again and looked across to Nessie and Jake snuggling. He planted soft kisses upon her neck and along her cheekbone. She giggled softly.

Emmett and Rosalie were fully making out. Very, very gross. Alice and Jasper were laying peacefully together, holding each other. Carlisle and Esme were holding each other as well while Carlisle played with her hair. Then, I looked at the group. They were laying side by side together, talking peacefully. But Liz and Logan laid a little closer. Maybe they had something going on.

It was now about midnight and the group wanted to sleepover tonight. That meant that me and Emmett would have to sleep down in the living room with them. We agreed and got them set up.

Before we got all the blankets and pillows arranged, I brought down my package. I opened it and said, "I've got presents for you guys!" They all huddled around the box.

I pulled out seven black tee shirts that said 'Team Spez' on the front. I handed everyone a shirt.

Angelica was first to complain. "Bella?! Why is it Team Spez?! He's not head of this group!"

"Yeah but he orders you guys and he's the speaker for most of us. You know it too!" I yelled.

"Cool Bella!" Spez yelled and high fived me. "Just this, I'm making you second in command." Everyone groaned. I laughed.

"Ok, all, we have to get arranged. Since I know Spez won't be fair about this, I'm arranging sleeping areas."

"Your now demoted, Bella," he declared. I snatched his shirt away and he promoted me again.

"Ok, so Liz will sleep on the pull out bed with Angelica. Logan will sleep with Jeydon on the air mattress. Me, Em, and Spezzy will sleep on the floor," I stated.

Spez whined, "Why does the captain have to sleep on the ground?"

"Your captain so you should want what's best for your team. No buts." He frowned. When everyone was fast asleep, Emmett and I went to hunt for a bit.

"So Bella, Edward hears that someone in the group has a thing for you," Emmett started off, running through the forest.

"Oh great! There will be jealousy and fighting and uh fey!" This would be interesting.

**Wala! Chapter 3 is done and I will see you all next chapter! Review and see who likes Bella!**


	4. Spinning Bottles Can Harm You

**I'm soo tired and I felt like I needed to post this. So…here.**

The Next Day

I found that Liz, Logan, Jeydon and Angelica were awake. Spez was still fast asleep. Esme was in the kitchen making pancakes for everyone. Just then, a brilliant idea popped into Logan's head.

"Bella, do you have whipped cream?" Logan whispered. I nodded, catching on.

Logan went to the fridge and pulled out the can, shaking it vigorously. Everyone followed Logan into the living room, and near Spez. He then squirted the cream on his eyes, mouth and mad a circle around his…area. Everyone giggled. Then Esme called them all for pancakes.

Emmett looked at Logan and warned, "When he wakes up and freaks out, you will die and I'm taking all of your X-box games."

"Sure Emmett," Logan said, sarcastically.

After breakfast, the group decided to wake up Spez. When he found out that he was covered in white, fluffy whipped-cream, he yelled. Logan got mildly hit on the head with Spez's fist. Finally Spez got his third pair of clothes. Then, Liz found a way to torture us all.

"Okay, all, I decide that we play 'Spin the Bottle.'" Liz said, eyeing me and everyone else.

_Oh, no! What if Edward sees? I'll be dead. Oh well. It's just a game…I guess…_ I thought.

We all got in a circle after I asked Rose, Alice and Jasper if they wanted to play. Only Alice agreed. Spez placed a ketchup bottle in the middle of the circle. Logan was first to volunteer. Alice had to clarify a few things first.

"Okay, people, we have rules," she started. Everyone groaned. "Oh, hush! First, you HAVE to kiss anyone the bottle lands on. No turning back or chickening. If you do chicken, you will face the Alice consequences. Second, whatever happens here stays here, 'kay? Last, the kiss will last for thirty whole seconds." Everyone nodded and Logan proceeded to spin the bottle.

Around and around it spun, until it started to slow. The top of the red bottle landed on me! Oh, great! If I were human, I would be a tomato by now. Logan smirked and I sighed. Just a kiss…just a kiss. He leaned in slowly, making it almost unbearable to do. Finally, our lips met. He jumped a little at the temperature of me and I did the same. We sat there, lips softly touching, awkwardly. Finally, after thirty seconds we pulled away. Emmett was grinning so big.

_~Edward POV~_

There sat my Bella, kissing that…that…that human! When she pulled away she was smiling, but I think at Emmett. I decided I needed to talk to the only girl who could really help me. I picked up my phone and went to my room.

Ring….ring….ring… "Hello?" greeted a melodic voice.

"Tonya? It's Edward. I need your help," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Bella's different. Help?" I asked.

"I'll be right over, honey," she assured me.

_~Bella POV~_

The kiss was over and I was relieved. Now I could move on. No wait. Emmett will never let me live this down. Ugh! Ugh, ugh, ugh!

"MY TURN! MY TURN!" yelled Spez. I sighed. Spez spun the bottle and it stopped on the one person who we knew would be good to watch.

Everyone burst out in hysterics as Emmett stared at the bottle, pointing at him. He gulped. We all looked at Spez who looked a little too eager.

"Okay, Emmett let's see what you got!" Spez yelled.

"Are you gay?" asked Emmett.

"Naw," Spez responded. Emmett was still unsure as he leaned in and kissed Spez on the lips.

"Awkward hat," Liz said, placing her hand on her head like a hat. Everyone giggled. Finally Emmett broke away and looked at Spez.

"I think I love you!" Emmett joked.

"Me too!" Spez yelled back. They hugged each other and let go, laughing.

"Okay, I'm next," Liz declared. After she said that Tonya came through the door.

"Oh, hey Emmett! Bella," she greeted.

"Hey Tonya. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Edward called and asked me to come. If you need me, I'll be with him," she stated and walked upstairs. I then felt a new emotion. Emmett even sensed the jealousy that rocked through me. He gave me a reassuring look.

Liz spun the bottle as it landed on Jeydon. He shrugged and kissed her for thirty seconds, as told.

"Nothing," Jeydon said. He felt nothing with her. He didn't like her so it was ok. After plenty of spins, everyone has almost kissed at least twice. Finally Angelica spun it and it landed on me. She nodded.

I leaned in and whispered, "Let's give them a run for their money." I saw her smile as she kissed me passionately. I would almost kiss Edward like this. We got into it and noticed that Alice and Liz were smiling, knowing what was going on. Finally we parted. The guys were staring.

"Can I kiss Bella now?" asked Spez. I gave him a death glare. He shut up and I laughed. Next Alice spun. It landed on Spez. She was very disgusted.

"Give me the sugar!" he yelled. Alice rolled her eyes, grabbed his collar and grabbed him quickly and strong in for the kiss. Once their time was up, Alice sat down and rubbed her lips.

"Mmm!" he sounded. I fake gagged. Next, I got to spin. Whoopee! I saw Edward watching. I knew that he knew that I was jealous because he was jealous. Now he'll be double jealous.

I spun the bottle and watched it slowly land on Jeydon. His face lit up and I rolled my eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward tense up. Emmett made a signal in which he taught me years ago when someone liked me. Jeydon had a crush on me. This will be perfect.

I leaned in slowly and kissed me softly and passionately. I saw Edward get a hurt face and I suddenly regretted this. I finished the kiss and smiled.

"I think we should finish now," Liz said, feeling the awkwardness in the room. I got up and went to the "bathroom". I walked passed my room and saw Edward in there, laughing with Tonya. I went in to Nessie and Jake's room.

I found Jake there, watching TV. "Jake, can we talk?" I asked.

"About?" he asked a little harshly.

"Me and Edward."

"Look, I know what's going on. I know you have friends and he's jealous and now you are, too. Your fighting with each other over nothing. Grow up."

"How do you know anyway?! It's not your business."

"Until now. You know, Nessie knows this too? She's torn up. Right now Ness is thinking about life."

"Jacob, you're my best friend and I need you, please!" I pleaded.

"You have your friends," he reminded me. I looked at him and could almost cry. He saw this and sighed. "Oh, Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

I walked over and lay down next to him and hugged him. "What do I do?"

"Just let him know how you feel. Work it out. It will be fine, Loca," he cooed.

I sat up and sighed heavily. Jacob rubbed my back and I headed to Edward's room. There I found him and Tonya lying on the bed, facing each other laughing and talking. I walked down stairs and to my place in the woods where Emmett followed. He found me with my head in my hands and sad.

"I'm so confused," I stated.

He walked over and hugged me close. "It will be okay."

**Okay so I don't update that much but you'll live! REVIEWS MAKE THINGS CRAZIER AND COOLER! PLEASE!**


	5. Truth or Dare Madness

**I'm so happy so I started to write again so early. I hope this chapter is good. I decided to do a whole story on these kind of games. Cullen Family Game Night; look for it soon. Same goes for the Breakfast Club. **

**The Next Day**

I rolled out of bed knowing that I would have to meet the group again today. I didn't want to leave bed though because Edward and I just laid there all night and talked. It didn't help the problem that we knew stood in the middle of us, though.

"Where are you going, love?" he asked as I changed into jeans and a tee shirt.

"Meeting my friends. You won't be lonely though, with Tanya visiting for awhile," I said, grinding my teeth. (**I know I spelled Tanya wrong last chapter! SOOOOORRRRYY! Forgive me please!)**

"Oh, okay. I'll be hunting then today," he simply replied. Then my throat went dry.

"Wanna go for a quick morning hunt? I'm thirsty as hell," I stated.

"I'm going all day so um…"

"I'll ask Em or something, then." He knew that was an opportunity to spend time with me and try to reconnect! Of course he won't accept it, either! Emmett is always ready to hunt, even if he got back from a weeklong trip the day before. He is such an Emmett.

"Em, hunting, NOW!" I yelled into the oblivion. He was at the door within the second, smiling.

"What are we looking for today, sissy-poo?" he asked.

"I'm in the mood for mountain lion; maybe a grizzly or two."

Three Hours Later

I just got home to find Spez's car in the driveway. Emmett was running at full human speed towards the house. Inside, the whole gang was there. Angelica happily waved at me.

Spez held up a sign that said, "TRUTH OR DARE" and he nodded. I sighed as Emmett started to bob up and down a little bit.

"Fine! But we play in the field across the street, 'kay?" I agreed and saw everyone nod. I ran upstairs to see if anyone else wanted to play with us. No one did, not even Alice. This was very, oddly weird for the Cullens.

"No one's playing so let's start this thing!" I yelled quickly. As I walked onto the huge blanket and sat down next to Liz and Logan. Emmett smirked wildly and everyone gulped, except for me who laughed.

"I choose…me. I go first," Emmett declared. I groaned just like everyone else did. Emmett looked at everyone, choosing his first victim and started to stare at me. "Alright, Bells. I see your anticipation," he said sarcastically. "Truth or dare?"

"I am no chicken in the Emmett dares. Dare!" I yelled triumphantly.

"I dare you to…" he stopped to ponder the thought. "I dare you to run through the main street, no stopping."

"I'm not stupid, Captain Dumbass!" I yelled. Who was he fooling?

"Oh, so smart Bella! You were right. You do have to do that…in your bra and underwear. Don't you wear a thong?" he asked. Haha! Alice told me I should defiantly wear normal women's underwear today. I owe her one.

"Alice got to me first! You think I'd wear a thong today?" I asked. Then I immediately regretted saying that.

"How did Alice know?" asked Jeydon.

"She…um…gave you the idea of truth or dare, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. She must know this game well," Jeydon guessed. I was safe, for now. Emmett was glaring at me like he was my father and I rolled my eyes. I noticed that Jeydon was a little too excited for the dare.

I got off the ground and pulled off my shirt and pants. I was reluctantly wearing purple underwear and a matching bra. I realigned my bra straps to show what I wore as the boys stared and Liz and Angelica scowled.

"Em, I'm driving. Let's go," I told everyone. We walked to the garage and got in my blue Cadillac. Emmett rode shotgun, Spez, Liz, Logan and Jeydon squeezed in the back as Angelica hopped in the trunk, right behind the seat. We drove toward town and I got out at the beginning of the road.

I started to run at a normal human pace as I watched all of the people gasp. Someone told me to put clothes on and some boys wolf whistled. Toward the end of the street, I stopped and smiled widely.

"I did it!" I yelled. Then, an unruly boy came next to me and squeezed my butt! I sat there, shocked.

"Let's go have some fun, baby!" the boy yelled. Then he was on the ground in pain because Jeydon hit him straight across the face with his fist. I looked up at Jeydon.

"Are you nuts?" I yelled. He smiled as the rest of the group came running up. Emmett was very pissed off.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Angelica as she hugged me. I hugged her back and told her I was okay.

Emmett was now threatening the boy. "If you touch her, think of her, look at her or even speak to her, you will die tonight, and don't you forget it, bub!"

I laughed as the boy ran away. "Jeydon, thank you. So much!" I thanked. I went up to him and hugged him tightly.

We went back to the field after I put clothes on and I got to pick my victim.

"Spez, I dare you to-" I started.

"Who says I pick dare?" he asked.

"Truth or dare?" I asked grumpily.

"Dare," he said confidently. I looked at him evilly.

"I dare you to kiss as many random girls in the city, including the whole house except for Nessie because she's a little young."

Spez got up painfully and walked into the house. I added quickly, "No Esme, either. She's old." He nodded and went upstairs into Alice's room to find her and Japer kissing. He sighed and kissed Alice straight on the lips and ran. Japer knew it was a dare though.

Spez walked into Rosalie's room and kissed her on her lips quickly as Emmett growled. Rosalie was going to explode as she yelled and chased him out of the room. Then Tanya came out of Edward's room to find out about the noise. Spez walked up to her, smiled and tipped her back to kiss her with passion. When they finished, she ran into Edward's room embarrassed.

After seventeen girls later, we gathered at the blanket in the field. Spez picked Angelica and she picked dare. "I dare you to pole dance in public."

Angelica got out into the city and started to dance sexily around a telephone pole. I could see that some people stared and scowled and whistled. She ended up making twenty dollars from a couple of boys. She also got someone's number.

Next she picked Logan. "Dare!" he yelled.

"I dare you to make out with Spez."

"No! Please! NO!" Spez yelled. Logan grinned like a school girl making fun of him. Spez was horrified.

"C'mon, Spez. You know you want it," Liz teased.

"Ey, Lizard shut your mouth!" he yelled.

"I would tell you the same but you're going to be using it soon, anyway."

Spez growled. To stop the arguing, Logan kissed Spez on the mouth while Angelica quickly yelled for them to French it up! Logan opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in Spez's mouth. After they finished, Spez leaned over and threw up onto the grass. We moved the blanket over a few feet.

"Jeydon, truth or dare?" Logan asked.

"Truth. I'm not doing anything I will regret," he stated.

"I see you and Bella. So tell me, do you like her?" he asked.

Jeydon got wide-eyed and then sighed. "Yes. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

WHAT?! HE WAS NUTS! I sighed and look at Emmett who was in hysterics. "Jeyd, I have a boyfriend and I love him very much. Sorry."

"Okay," he said shyly and blushing. I leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"I have to get you back now Bella. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"You're horrible!" I yelled. Then claimed, "Dare."

"I dare you go into Edward's room and act like he stole the cookie from the jar and slap him." I knew what Jeydon was doing. It wouldn't work though.

I walked to Edward's room and saw Tanya on the bed smiling. I took a deep breath and strolled in. She looked up, smile sliding off her face.

"EDWARD! YOU JERK!" I started. He became alarmed.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked urgently.

"YOU STOLE THE LAST COOKIE FROM THE JAR! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?!" I yelled. Tanya was laughing at me like I belonged in the nut house.

"Bella I have no idea what you're yelling about? I did no such thing," he calmy stated.

"YOU'RE A LIAR NOW, TOO! YOU LEFT ME, MARRIED ME, AND STOLE THE LAST COOKIE! YOU'RE A MONSTER AND I HATE YOU!" I yelled and slapped him hard across the face. I think I took it too far though. Edward left and ran outside.

"Nice, goin' Bella. I know it was a dare but don't bring up the things he loathes himself for," Tanya said.

She ran after him and Emmett entered. "I told them they should go home," he told me.

I sat down on the bed and started to tearlessly cry. Emmett held me as I sobbed.

"Bella, shhhh, you'll be okay. I love you, and Edward loves you. You guys will get through this, I promise," he cooed.

"What if we don't Em? What am I to do? If we don't what about Ness? What about you guys. If we don't get through this, I can't live in this house with him but I love you all so much. I'll have to leave. I'll have to break the diet! I'll have to become a nomad! I'll be just like Victoria! Emmett, don't let this happen!" I yelled.

"There is no way in hell that you will be like Victorian ever. Trust me Bella, if you play your cards right, everything will be fine."

I cried again and thought of Edward. I apologized in my head to him, letting my shield down. This will reconnect us…for now…I hope.

**Okay! I liked it. I am now being mean. I will ONLY update until I get an overall of 9 total reviews. Until then, you people will wait!**


	6. Swimming In Misery

**I would firstly like to thank kelleygirl for reviewing every chapter. She rocks. So now I promised to update…grr. Oh wells! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! I would like to add that right now, I'm drinking a shamrock shake from McDonalds! OM NOM NOM! **

**P.S. It IS summer during this.**

Two Weeks Later

"Bella, get your skinny ass out of that house and into your bathing suit! NOW!" yelled Angelica from the downstairs.

Right now Alice and I were picking out my bikini to go swimming in the pool out back. The fight was between a purple two piece or a black, reveling one piece. I wanted the one piece but Alice protested. She had already had a green two piece bikini on and Rosalie had on a blue two piece. I sighed and put on the purple two piece. All of the bikinis were the same, just in different colors.

I finally walked down stairs to an impatient Angelica and Logan. I waved innocently to them. Logan rolled his eyes and pretended to be a girl in a high-pitched bratty blonde voice.

"Bellsies, you take forever! What were you doing? Picking out an entire wardrobe? UGH! Whatever, let's just go, bitch!" he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. As we walked to the backyard, I let down my hair from my ponytail and slipped my sunglasses into my hair above my forehead.

I set down my towel on the beach chair and took off my sunglasses. I looked around at everyone. Spez was wearing blue bathing suit shorts like Emmett, Jeydon, and Logan did. Angelica wore a green one piece with the sides of her stomach area cut out. Liz wore a simple yellow, pink and white striped two piece.

"Liz is coming out of the closet as…what is this?! A _girl_?!" Spez announced as if he were shocked.

"Oh, shut up, Spez! Take a look at your muscles. Wait, what muscles?" Liz teased back.

Jeydon laughed and defended Spez. "Your just jealous because Spez can actually look presentable!"

Liz got wide-eyed. I then came to _her_ defense. "Okay Jeydon, well Spez may not have muscle but you have something alright." He smiled and Liz squinted her eyes. "FLAB!" I finished.

Everyone started yelling until Esme politely yelled from the window, "Hey! Keep it down please. It's getting a little loud."

"Yes ma'am," all of the boys said in union. Esme smiled and closed her window. There was suddenly a huge splash from the pool as Emmett cannon-balled from the ten foot high diving board. He bobbed up smiling.

I grinned and dove in as Liz, Jeydon and Logan did. I went straight for Emmett as I dunked him under; he got a mouth full of water.

"Bella, I'm on your team!" he yelled.

"What team?" I asked.

"Ugh. In the game "chicken." You're on my shoulders, not dunking me! It's you and me, Liz and Jeydon, Angelica and Logan, Alice and Spez, since they shared spit two weeks ago-"

"LET IT GO, EM!" Alice yelled.

"And Rose is the sexy ref. So, we play!" Emmett finished. We all got on our partners shoulders and waited for Rosalie to say we can go.

"Go!" she yelled. Me and Emmett went straight for Spez.

"Spez, you dropped your pocket!" I yelled.

He let go of Alice as he went to retrieve his "pocket". He then realized that there was no pocket and got out of the pool with Alice.

"Stupid human!" she roared at him.

"Stupid girl!" he retorted.

I felt Angelica effortlessly try to mush me so I looked at her in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to knock me down? Like this?" I asked as I pushed her quickly off of Logan's shoulders. She yelled and slapped Logan for not keeping balance as they took a seat next to Alice and Spez.

"It's you and me sister," Liz told me in a western voice.

"This pool ain't big enough for the four of us. Only two," I replied.

We went at it and I pretended to push her hard. She pushed back.

Then Emmett was cheering me on. "C'mon Bella! You can do this! Push her! PUSH. THE. BITCH," he yelled.

Liz squealed and I let her push me off of Emmett's shoulders. She cheered and screamed.

"Bella! BELLA! YOU LOST?! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! UGH! Don't bother talking to me today, you little snot!" Emmett yelled in mock anger.

I shoved him playfully and whispered, "Sorry." I smiled and he hugged me in a tight bear hug.

"I was just messing with you," he told me and I shoved him playfully again.

Jeydon then jumped on my back and I held him up as he sat on my shoulders. "And what do you think you're doing?" I asked. He shrugged and jumped off of my shoulders on to Liz, taking her under water.

_~Edward POV~_

I sat in the kitchen with Tanya, talking. I was then distracted when I heard loud, unavoidable screams come from the backyard. I walked to the door and looked out of the window. There was Emmett and Bella trying to knock one and other into the pool from the surface. Emmett won and pushed her in as she screamed.

The other brats were yelling and fighting and even throwing the beach ball at each other. Then Japser came down and leaned out of the door to yell to Alice.

"Al, where'd you put my brush?" he yelled.

"In your bathroom, silly!" she replied. Jasper left and Tanya came up behind me. She hugged me close. I always imagined it was Bella, well sometimes I didn't.

"The worst part is, Bella's blocking me from all of their thoughts. It's like I'm blind," I told her.

Tanya kissed my cheek. "Edward, Bella's going through a stage. She misses having her _own_ friends and not just the family. Emmett could obviously see that, so he went out last year in high school and got her some. And as much as I hate to say this, she doesn't want to spend every waking moment with you, ya know."

"You're right. I should let her be. It just feels like we're drifting, though."

"Honey, you won't drift. Let the stage finish and it will be normal again. If it doesn't end, I don't know what to do."

I sighed. My Bella was having fun and I was depriving her of it. Though I don't need Jasper to see that every one of those boys were crushing over her.

"Tanya, you know I love you right?" I asked.

"Not from the way you rejected me several times, no," she told me.

"I love you…as a sister I guess." I did love Tanya as a sister. I hope I do at least. Was I having second doubts?

_~Bella POV~_

I got out of the pool and found Jake waiting for me, again, to talk. He sat in his 2068 Dodge. He wanted to take a drive.

"Bella, we have to talk now," he told me as we drove off into the forest.

"About?" I asked.

"You know!" he yelled and then softened his face. "What's with you? What's with Edward? I barely know but Nessie's getting annoyed and won't tell me so I want to know right now and try to straighten things out."

I sighed. "I want my own crazy awesome friends Jake, and not just you. I want friends outside of the family. Those people were the kind of people I want. Edward, of course, doesn't approve. I don't care if he or you gloats and says 'I told you so' but I miss being human! Don't get me wrong, I love this life. I just miss having friends, having to be fair about things like I can't hit anyone beside the family without killing them. Edward is being Edward…like when he was against me seeing you!"

"Oh, I get it. I see what _you're_ doing though. Don't you hide it either. You're trying to make him jealous and cave into you. Just like he's doing to you with Tanya."

"But he loves me and not Tanya like that!"

"Or so he wants you to think. Listen, I like your friends and Nessie is jealous because her friends aren't like yours. This doesn't change why you guys aren't just apologizing for making each other angry though."

"I know. I miss him. I miss his touch, his breath, his scent, his voice. I miss everything and yet there's like a barrier holding us apart from each other. It's his feelings toward the group."

"No…it's both of your stubbornness! Just apologize and tell your feelings to each other! SIMPLE!"

"I can't. I don't want him to think the wrong things and make the group drastically disappear. But as this fight goes along, we're digging ourselves deeper into the hole. Yet, I want him to see that I can have my own life, too. My life doesn't revolve around him or the whole family! I have friends and needs and he isn't meeting some."

"What about Ness? What if you two split up? What will happen to my baby girl? We'll have to find a house or get custody rights. She'll be torn apart. You will be a mental disaster and I'll have to try to help patch you back up. The Cullens might all split apart because it's really you holding them together. Everyone will be miserable and-"

"Stop!"

"Why? It's the truth."

"I don't like that thought! I love everyone here and would gladly die for anyone one of them. Edward and I will never split because our love is so strong. I love him and I'm partially wrong!"

Jake smirked. "I knew it! I got you to admit it! YOU NEED EDWARD!"

I sighed and hugged Jake. Is this getting really horrible?

**WALA! And a preview for next chapter. Something between Emmett and Bella happens that could change the whole fight. What are you thinking? Don't guess! I'm going for ****15**** reviews total.**


	7. Kisses, Yelling and Running

**Okay, hi guys. I'm happy for all of your reviews so thank you. I hope this is good because to me, in my plot document for this story, it looks boring but it has to be written. I guess it will be okay once I read it over, but you guys are the judge of that. ;) I let you off the hook too. I wanted 15 reviews but got 13. I want 17 reviews!! IF I DON'T GET THEM, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE ENDING!! THAT IS THAT!**

The Next Day

I, once again, watched the sun rise from me and Emmett's secret spot. I had to camp out here every night since I didn't feel like being with Edward. Tanya spent all night with him as it is, so I didn't want to be a third wheel to their "friendship party" and conversations.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett greeted me, blankly. He sighed and sat down next to me on the wooden water bridge. We sat on the rail of the bridge and just said nothing.

"What's up with you?" I finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Me and Rose had a fight," he told me, emotionless.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, curiously.

"We argued about you and Edward," he said.

"Oh, Em, don't fight about me!" I shouted, angry and displeased with myself that I created another conflict.

"She said that Edward was right. You are hanging out with bad people for you, you're not being fair to Edward and not spending time with him. I defended you and she yelled at me that I was being stupid. I yelled back and she told me to leave so she can think…_women _these days!" he told me.

I giggled a little bit. Emmett couldn't resist a tiny smile. I hugged his side and looked out at the forest, smiling widely now. Emmett always knew how to cheer me up. He was a totally different person to me than to everybody else. To me, he was the big, teddy bear, care-free, fun-loving, sweet brother. To everyone else, he was an immature, annoying dope that they all had to love.

He broke the silence now. "I wonder if me and Rose are meant to be. Sometimes I have doubts, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah, me too. You have picked the right one, though. She loves you Em, I can see that. I can see it, even through your biggest fights with her. She loves you," I repeated.

"I don't know. Maybe there's someone out there for me, still waiting, still waiting to meet me, still waiting to be born."

"Edward had to wait one hundred years for me." I said supporting his position.

"I always wonder if there is someone still waiting."

"Maybe, Em. Maybe," I agreed. He looked at me.

"Maybe she met me, and we don't know we belong yet," he said.

"Maybe," I agreed softly. He leaned in slowly to my face. His lips softly touched mine and stayed there for awhile. His lips were soft and I felt like I left the world just now. He was soft and gentle with me. Finally, we parted.

"I-I have to go," I told him, running away. I heard him call after me.

When I got to the house I was in tears. I couldn't cry though, so I tasted the liquid that I knew now was venom. I wiped my venomous tears.

"Edward! Edward!" I called upstairs and he appeared next to my side. "We have to talk," I told him and he agreed.

We walked to the couch and sat. Before I spoke, Emmett came through the door, looked at me, and ran upstairs, obviously angry with his self. I wanted to run after him, but I had to talk to Edward.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked. I said something really low but he didn't understand.

I let me shield down and thought it, instead. _Me and Emmett kissed._

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"I don't know! I have doubts about us Edward. You don't look like you love me anymore and Emmett was having doubts too. We were confused and it just happened," I told him with my head in my hands.

He took a deep breath. "What did you feel while this happened?" he asked.

"I felt like…like I belonged and that I was wanted again. I was wanted by someone sexually, mentally, and emotionally. All of these past days between us Edward, I felt like I was only wanted as a friend, or not even at all!"

"I cannot understand why you weren't feeling wanted with your _precious_ little friends!" he yelled, raising his voice. He saw that he scared me and got wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry that I have friends, Edward! I am so sorry that you don't have anyone but TANYA!" I yelled back, furiously.

He sat there, bewildered. "I didn't know you felt that way…"

"Of course you didn't! You haven't paid the slightest bit attention to me at all the past days. After all, you and Tanya had such a good buddy, buddy time! I'm sorry for yelling but it's the truth!"

"I haven't paid attention to you?! Bella, I called Tanya over here because you haven't paid attention to me and I needed help. You already had your brother to help you. Everyone's on your side anyway! I'm wrong all of the time, right? The delicate human is always correct because I'm being foolish!" he yelled sarcastically.

Then Tanya was at the door and said, "I don't want to be in the middle of this anymore than I already am so I'm leaving. I'm terribly sorry Bella and Edward."

With that, she left and Edward sat there still.

"Now, I'm completely alone. Thanks," he told me. _Had he really just yelled at me this way? I thought he loved me too much. I never knew he would even speak this way at all. It was like a new Edward was here._

He took off to the backyard and into the forest. I ran after him angrily. "You're nothing but a fucking baby! Running away from all of your fears and problems!" I yelled at him, knowing he could still hear me. I sat there in shock then. I never swore at him or at all if that.

I turned around to see Jake holding a sad Nessie.

"Ness, I'm sorry. Let me explain."

She looked up crying. "Explain what? Explain that you kissed my uncle and cheated on Daddy? Explain that you've ignored me for the past days. Explain that your being a bitch!" she yelled.

"Renesmee! Don't you dare speak to me like that!" I yelled.

"Then explain!" Jake hollered for Nessie.

"Fine! I kissed your uncle for personal reasons and I was confused and angry and I had no idea what to do and I regret it! I didn't cheat on your dad, Ness. I have been ignoring you because you've been hiding with Jake. I apologize for the confusion and yelling and the emotions that I'm putting you through. Your father and I _will_ fix this. Trust me Nessie," I told her.

She nodded and accepted my apology. She got up and hugged me, telling me that she was sorry for yelling. After she left, I sat on a stool in the kitchen and cupped my forehead with the side of my hand.

What was I to do now?

_~Nessie POV~ _

Jake and I went outside and sat in the field across the street. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck.

"What's the plan?" he asked, knowing that I was going to fix this instead of my parents.

"Why should I have to tell you, anyway? It's my plan, you know," I reminded him, confirming there was a plan.

"So I can help," he answered. I whispered it in his ear so no one else near the area could hear it.

"Immature," he commented it.

"Not immature, just…mean enough to work," I said smiling. I felt him smile against my neck. I rolled over so I faced him now.

"Did I ever tell you how much your hair smells good?" he asked.

"Not today," I replied and smiled bigger. He kissed my lips softly and gentle. I touched my forehead to his.

"Don't worry about this problem, Nessie. Your parents will work it out," he assured me.

I nodded as I snaked my arms around his stomach and straddled his waist, rolling over so he was on his back and I lay on top of him.

I rested my head on his warm chest. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"This would never happen to us, right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't let it. Besides, I'm not like your father and would be a baby over this. I wouldn't run away or ignore you. I wouldn't kiss your friends or aunts or mother and make new friends to ignore you with either. If you did though, I would try to work it out maturely."

"You mean, make my friends go away, get over it quickly and have make-up sex?" I asked smiling even bigger.

"Yeah," he agreed.

I laughed and kissed him.

"So Ness, what day do we runaway?" he asked me.

**DUN DUN DUN!!! I liked to give you a quick Nessie/Jake moment. I'm going for 17 reviews now so review and see what happens next. BEFORE YOU REVIEW: I know I made Bella bad and swear. I know that they're both being selfish and out of character. It is the way it is supposed to be in my version.**

**Also, I have these chapters done and the story is finished. The only way you'll see it is by reviewing my lovelies. **

**BY THE WAY! Jwoww18 guessed it right a few chapters ago, so fist bump to her!**


	8. Captures and Decisions

**Thank you to the people who got me reviews. So for your prize here is another chapter.**

**Shannon wrote a long paragraph of a review. Yes, I am talking about Jeydon Wale. I hope you fans of his caught on. But unlike any other author, I wrote out a plot with each individual chapter so I don't need ideas. And Shannon, I know you'll hate this chapter. Sorry. But it's still good.**

The Next Day

I sat watching the TV in disbelief. My friends are gone.

"The kids have appeared to gotten in a car accident on Main Street and the doctors say they haven't survived. Angelica Barrett, Logan Kinnick, Isaac Silver, Elizabeth Tanner, and Jeydon Wale will be missed…" the TV announcer said.

I sat there, shock, while Alice rubbed my back.

"Bella, people come and go…" she assured me.

"But-but, I loved these people. They were my friends who were unique and I won't find anyone like them…ever again…" I put my head in my hands and tearlessly sighed. Alice went to tell Emmett.

Emmett was still angry at his self for kissing me when he shouldn't be… but, I think I liked it… It was now too awkward to be near each other yet. Especially with Edward in the house again. If we interacted yet, no one knows what could go down.

"Bella! BELLA!" Edward yelled suddenly at my side. I looked up, depressed. "Jacob and Renesmee ran away! They're gone! I can't seem to track their scent anywhere! We have to find them!" he yelled.

"What?! How do you know?!" I asked. He showed me a note that said:

_Dear Momma and Dad,_

_Me and Jake left for our own life since you guys can't fix your own! I won't interfere with you guys again, but now that I think of it, how could I have interfered? Anyway, don't look for me because I won't ever come back home. On the bright side, if you guys leave each other, you won't have to worry about me!_

_Love, _

_Nessie_

"Oh, Edward look what we've done!" I said, covering my face with my hands.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to find my daughter!" he spat back.

"_Our_ daughter," I corrected him.

I told everyone about this and everyone agreed to stay here in case she came back. Edward and I ran off into the forest where they might be.

"I just wanted some friends and it made Nessie run away! I'm such an idiot!" I yelled, scolding myself.

"You're not an idiot, Bella," he told me. "I was being insecure, also. I helped chase our daughter away, too. I just thought your friends were bad influences on you and I didn't want you getting into trouble."

"Thanks for looking out for me," I thanked him, jumping over a tree. "I am sorry for yelling, too. I did a great part in this problem. I still think there's a kink in the situation."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Why in the world would you have Tanya over, kissing on you, hugging you, laughing with you when you're in love with your _wife_?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Yes, of course! I feel like she's taking my place…" I told him.

"Bella, don't think that. I needed a girl to talk to who isn't your friend or makes me feel better…like Alice or Rosalie."

"I'm confused on my feelings now. With yesterday, and you, and Ness I don't know what to do!"

He sighed. We kept running toward a random area. Then, I caught Jake and Nessie's combined scent. I stopped in my tracks.

"Edward, smell that," I commanded him. He looked at me and started to run toward the scent that got heavier as we moved.

"I can't hear their thoughts! It's like they're too far away. I hear mixed voices and things in different directions, which is making this harder."

"Try harder, fool!" I bellowed. I jumped gracefully over a stream and onto the ground again.

"I heard about your friends…" Edward told me. I said nothing back to him, not wanting to talk about it. I guess he did because he kept talking. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone dear to me."

"No you don't!" I yelled angry. "You didn't lose me, you just thought you did. Your brothers and sisters are still here along with the wolves. The only thing you lost was your humanity, and in case you didn't notice, WE ALL LOST THAT, TOO!"

"Remember that you chose to! I lost my parents, and my sister and all of my friends as a human. I lost my whole life. At least when you were changed, you got to still see all of your friends and family. I know you lost them but you still got to say goodbye. I had no such opportunity. Bella, you only lost friends; I lost my lifetime!" he yelled back.

I ran and quickly studied the familiar face that he was playing off. "Oh Edward…I'm sorry but you can't pull me into that one! Nice try but I know you're completely over that!" I said laughing.

He grunted and leapt over a tree. The scent was getting stronger. The stronger the scent got, the more determined I was, the faster I ran, the more I tracked, and the closer I was the last piece of the puzzle. I finally got to the area where I now knew they were. The meadow.

"Edward, they're in the meadow. I can smell it," I stated. He nodded in agreement.

I quickly ran to the meadow where I found Nessie, curled up on Jacob's lap, asleep. Jacob sat up, toying with her hair as she softly snored.

"You found us so I guess I better plug my ears for the flood of anger and emotion that you guys are gonna rant on about," Jacob suggested crudely.

"Damn strait!" I yelled at him, waking Nessie up in the process. She looked like a deer in the middle of the road as a car came. She gulped, looked at Jacob and back at us. I held a finger up to Edward, telling him that I was going to yell first.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I don't know who you think you are, I don't know what you think was good about this, but so help me God if you do not wish to explain this you will get hell and you better believe it, too!" I yelled at her, squinting my eyes.

"Fine. You and Daddy were fighting about stupid crap that was STUPID and forgot about me, your daughter who needed help during the whole time. But no! You were waaaay to busy yelling and ranting and making each other mad and jealous. Grow up will you? So I took matters into my own hands, hoping that you guys would realize that you were acting dumb about this whole thing and realize that you're _both_ wrong."

"So you ran away?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, Father Obvious! If you guys saw that if there's only one thing holding your love together, it's me. I know that when it came to me, you'd drop everything to help me when I need you. Momma, you need friends and I can see that, but don't make Daddy jealous in the process because it will make things worse. Daddy, Momma isn't gonna spend every single moment with you and she needs other people. Stop being insecure."

"She has a point, Edward," I told him. He then turned to me and crossed his arms.

"I believe that you have explaining to do, Bella," he told me.

"I do. Meet me at the house and gather everyone. I've made my decisions. I know what I want. I have solutions, so be prepared if it isn't what you may want to hear," I told him, looking at the ground.

Nessie then spoke up again. "And, who says that I'm coming home? I know I didn't!"

"You ARE coming home whether you like it or not!" Edward yelled at her.

"Make me!" she challenged.

Edward, being the fastest, ran to her and grabbed her in a tight hold. He picked her up and carried her all the way home. After we got to the house, Nessie unwillingly walked to the dining room.

I hope that things go well. I hope, but hope almost never comes through for anyone, does it? I should be so friggen lucky, and with my luck, this will go horrible.

**I want 22 reviews, total. Also, IMPORTANT: I need extra time, because there is an ending, and an alternate ending that will make everyone happy. I need time to write both chapters so give me time and I give you end. **


	9. Making Up and Videos

**This is the original ending in which had to be done. Then again, Stephenie Meyer had Bella end up with Eddie, and I wish it were Jake so we all lost. But, ALAS, there is an alternate ending so I know everyone should be happy I guess. It's because I'm nice like that. Heehee.**

**Also, kelleygirl, Bella is a vampire, Edward just said that because he was grouchy. **

**And one more thing. HAPPY EASTER! And, I don't own the song 'The Bad touch' by The Bloodhound Gang.**

I had everyone gather around the table. Edward stood next to me, Japer had Alice sit in his lap on a chair, Carlisle and Esme stood across the room and Em and Rose sat next to each other in two separate chairs. Nessie and Jake sat across from them. Rose was glaring at everyone, especially me and Emmett.

"I would like to start by saying that I am terribly sorry," I started. Everyone groaned. "I know these past weeks have been terrible for all of us. Mostly, me, Edward and Emmett the most. I know you all know that me and Emmett kissed yesterday."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "You made me and my man have problems. You created many problems Bella."

"Rose, shut up and let me finish! Okay well, I regret the kiss. That's all I can say."

Emmett spoke up. "I'm really sorry to everyone about that too, especially Rose and Bella and Edward. I don't love Bella like that; I was just feeling lost and alone. I never meant for it to go that far. I hope we can all go back to our original mates without confusion or doubts."

I smiled. "Thank you Em. I mean the same. Also, it won't happen again and I feel HORRIBLE! Just- just please be okay with this. I know we were wrong but I only love Emmett as a brother. I am in love with Edward and I always will be." I looked at everyone.

"I'm okay now," Rose said.

"Me too," Alice and Jasper said.

Everyone agreed but Edward. I looked at him and he looked at me. "I guess its okay now then," he told me.

I sighed of relief. "Now that that subject is cleared, you all may go, except for Nessie, Jake, Edward, Rose and Emmett." Everyone cleared out. I looked at Emmett, Rose and Edward. I looked back at Jake and Nessie, "I'll deal with you guys in a second."

"Listen, I know we all know that our friends are gone now. This doesn't change our relationships, so I will clarify all of this and if you object, we'll straighten things out. Me and Rose are friends again and sisters," I stated as Rose nodded, smiling.

She then said before I went on, "Only if you promise not to do this to the family again."

"I won't, promise!" I told her. I went on.

"Me and Emmett are brother and sister slash best friends." Emmett smiled and grabbed me in a bear hug that would no longer be awkward. I hugged him back happily.

"Me and Edward are still madly in love?" I stated like a question. He nodded and kissed me with passion that we were okay again. I stopped him. "No. No, no, no. You still act like my father, you still are unbelievably protective and you were rude and with Tanya."

"Bella, nothing went on between us. I figured that your friends weren't as bad and I was jealous because I thought that THEY would take my place. I was wrong." I nodded as I took that all in. I kissed him again and smiled.

"Emmett and Rose are together ag-" I was cut off by them making out and smiling. I smiled and they broke apart, happily.

Emmett spoke up for a second. "Rose, the argument before the kiss; we were both wrong. Kay?"

"Kay," she agreed kissing him one more time.

"Emmett and Edward are brothers and friends," I stated. They nodded, fist bumping.

Rose and Emmett dismissed. I turned to Nessie and Jake.

"Okay, first, Nessie, you're grounded and Jake you will not see her for a month and that means no communication. You may go Jake," I told him as he gave Nessie one last kiss and left for the forest.

Edward turned to Nessie. "Renesmee, you are grounded for five whole months, no buts, ands or ifs. This entitles no phone, no computer, no TV. You can't fix our problems for us either."

"I'm sorry, but I thought I would help." She looked so sad.

"Nessie, you have to know that this is our business and you shouldn't help because you made things worse. I just wish that you wouldn't be so nosy," I told her. She stuck her tongue out.

"So everything is ok again? I mean between everyone?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "Not entirely," he said looking at me now.

I sighed. "I was wrong too Edward! I admit it! I never should have made you jealous or insecure. It was so very rude and I'm sorry just please don't leave me because I love you so much and I realized how much I need you!" I said leaning into his chest. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"I could never leave you, love. Calm down," he admitted.

"Hey, guys! I found some old videos of us when Bella became a vampire!" Emmett yelled running through the house as everyone appeared in excitement.

"Well let's watch them!" I suggested. Everyone nodded as we sat down to watch the tapes. I put the first one in and everyone's face was in pure shock.

_Video_

"_Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight! Get down tonight!" sang Emmett. He was looking at the camera and dancing around. _

_A new song came on. "Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music!" he sang on pitch. _

"_I wanna take you away…" he sang. Emmett twirled and glided across the floor like he was a natural performer. "Please don't stop the music!" he finished the song._

_He then looked right into the camera and said, "Thank you and I hope I can be a contestant on America's Got Talent." He then thought he turned off the camera and went to sit on his bed. After he sat, he pulled from under his pillow a diary._

"_Dear diary," he read out loud. "Today I will send in my tape for America's Got Talent. I hope I get it and I will because, come on, who doesn't love a sexy man singer? Anyways, I'm gonna go now and deal with Rose right now. I'm in the mood to get some tonight. Love, Emmett, the awesome sex guru."_

_Emmett walked out of the room and the camera cut off._

Everyone burst out laughing. Emmett glared at everyone. I looked back at him and laughed even more. Today was looking up for me. Then Emmett ripped the DVD from the machine and decided to move on.

He held up another DVD and said, "This is Bella's Embarrassing Tape." I gaped at the sight as he slipped it in the slot.

_Video_

_I sat in the living room, looking around, not knowing that Jasper and Emmett were in the stairwell taping this. I turned on the karaoke machine and saw the words light up._

"_A millionaire, I'm a young money millionaire…" I rapped. I loved to rap but no one knew. I kept rapping the whole song and got into it, bouncing and bobbing around._

"_Nothing, nothing, you ain't scaring nothing..." I rapped on. Finally as the song ended, I finished rapping and shut the machine off. I slipped on my iPod and danced around to the same song. Finally, I saw Em and Jazz and ran to them. I took the camera and ran with it. The camera cut off._

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed. I hid my face in Edward's shirt.

He kissed my head and rubbed it. I sighed as I waited for the laughter to die down. Finally, I ran to my room and came back downstairs to hold up another tape.

"Jasper's awesome video of him in role playing," I told everyone. I slid in the tape.

_Video_

"_Giddy up partner," he said to no one. He was in a complete cowboy suit that was very corny._

"_This town ain't big enough fer the two of us. I reckon y'all better leave!" he yelled now at his stuffed bear. He grabbed it by the head and ripped it apart so now there was now fluff all over Alice and Jasper's room. He then gasped._

_He managed to rip Alice's new dress in the making. He quickly sewed it back together so now it was looking just okay, but not good. He sighed and looked into the mirror, still wearing the costume._

"_YEEEE HAAAWW!" he yelled._

I laughed as did everyone else. Jasper received a hard slap in the face by Alice as she glared furiously at him and he slumped into his seat.

Then, Alice pulled from her back a DVD that said, 'Edward, Rose and Jake's Talent Show'.

_Edward and Jake stood on the stage. Rose came out in a revealing strapless green dress. She sighed as the music started._

_Jake sang, "__Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up"_

_Edward then sang, "You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time."_

_Rose danced along as both Edward and Jake sang the chorus. "Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now"_

_They sang the rest of the song. Finally it ended and the tape cut off._

"AHAHAHAH!" I laughed. "I remember that." That was the best talent show in the history of shows. Rose and Edward and Jake won.

Then Rose got a tape that said 'Alice' on it. Alice widened her eyes.

_Alice was looking into a picture she held. Rose was snickering behind the cracked door. Alice looked into the picture longingly. _

"_Oh Justin Bieber, how I love you!" she kissed the frame. _**(FYI I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER! HE SUCKS!)**_ Alice kissed the frame for a long period of time. _

"_Justin, baby, sometimes when me and Jazz are having…fun…I pretend it's you! Oh and you're lovely. MMMM," she moaned. Then she looked and spotted the camera. _

"_ROSE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she yelled._

"_AHAHAHA!" Rosalie yelled at Alice. Alice grabbed the camera as it shut off and went blank._

"BABY, BABY, BABY NOOO!" I sang to Alice, mocking her.

"Shut up Bella. I was in love with him for the time. You know, back in my day, we didn't have popstar, hot boys singing. No, we had old people!" she complained.

"Alice, you don't really pretend do you?" Jasper asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, Jazz! I love you and you know that!" she defended. He sighed and smiled while kissing her head.

"So, everyone's good now?" I asked unsure.

"Of course," Carlisle said for the whole family. I smiled.

Edward led me to our room, smiling widely.

"Bella, no matter what, I will always love you," he told me, softly.

I lunged at him and kissed his lips wildly. Edward was everything I could ever want and he will always be anything I ever want. I would have it no other way.

"Edward, I'll never have any more doubts about us…ever!" I yelled as our existence will always be the best anyone could ever ask for.

**NOT THE END! I REPEAT, NOT THE END! This is an alternate ending after this so stay with me! And I'm sorry it took so long to post. I was lazy and had school and I'm on spring break. The other ending will take a long time. So I'm asking for 30 reviews as my Easter present.**

**I love you guys, remember that.**


	10. Alternate EndingLove is Twisted

**Hi there! Here is the honest-to-gosh best chapter in this story. The chapter you've all been waiting for…THE ALTERNATE ENDING! W00T! I'm so excited. I'm really excited. I will stop babbling so you can read this. ……YES!!! THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER! I almost wrote 'HOOD', haha. **

I got to the house and waited for the family to come down to the dining room. This was going to be the hardest thing to do to everyone…

Rose sat away from Emmett. Edward was rigid at my side. Alice sat on Jasper's lap, smiling a small smile, obviously knowing the outcome when I didn't. Jake and Nessie sat next to each other, Nessie afraid of what will happen soon. Carlisle and Esme stood by the staircase.

Rose spoke up first. "I'm leaving Emmett. I'm leaving this family. I'm going to join the Denali coven. I can't take the drama anymore here. I will always love you guys but I'm through. I'm sorry…" she apologized. "I'm leaving in three hours."

"Its okay, Rose," I assured her as did the rest of the family. She sneered. I was taken aback by that and sighed.

I started my speech. "I know we've been through a lot in these past weeks. Deaths, fights, friends, everything! I was wrong to ignore Edward. I was wrong to kiss Emmett. I was wrong to drive my baby away. I was wrong to corrupt the family…If I didn't kiss Emmett though, I wouldn't know this. I love him. I'm in love with you, Em." I looked at Edward. "It won't work out between us Edward. You can't treat me like you do. Emmett treats me like a person, not a doll that you have to protect. I don't love you like that. I don't."

He nodded. "I understand. I won't treat you like that if you feel that way. Please don't leave me…"

I hugged him. "I can't. I can't help myself. I see you and Tanya. I know that you love her like you loved me. I can see it. And to prove it…Jasper?"

Jasper smiled. "Edward, you and I both know that you two are more than just friends."

He nodded. I looked at Emmett but he was already kissing me on my lips. I pushed him away and smiled, knowing that this was the beginning of a great relationship. I knew he wanted me and my relationship with Edward was over. He was going to get with Tanya tonight while dropping off Rosalie.

"Nessie," I said turning to her. "Your dad and I will continue to be your parents, but Tanya and Em might become your step parents instead of aunts and uncles. We will be your parents forever, just apart, okay?"

She ran up and hugged me. "I couldn't ask for more." I smiled and looked at Jake over Nessie's shoulder.

He mouthed, "Love you," to me. I did the same.

"Is everything okay now?" I asked wearily.

"Yes," Esme assured me, giving the most heart-warming smile. Everyone else agreed and left.

_~Edward~_

I ran with Rosalie to Alaska, waiting to see my true love.

"Edward, you made the right choice and I'm happy for you," Rosalie said, running next to me. I smiled and quickly hugged her. I will always have my Nessie and Bella will always be my sister. It was weird saying that now. She was my love, now my sister. She still is my wife…for two weeks until we sign the divorce papers. The same goes for Rose and Emmett.

I arrived at Tanya's, happy and she ran into my arms as Rose set down her suitcase.

"I know what happened and I love you, too, Edward!" she yelled happily. I kissed her for the first time and sparks flew. It was like magic to me and her. This relationship will be a good one.

_~Rose~ _

I sat down on the couch of my new home with my new family. I would sleep in Tanya's room since she was sleeping with Edward now.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked Kate, looking at the picture of her and Sasha.

"Let's shop, hunt then go swimming. I haven't gone all summer. Can you believe that? I mean with all the Cullen drama and you I couldn't keep up. Also Carmen is redecorating the _whole_ house. I Ddn't know how much more I can do, you know? And there was even…" I let her keep talking as I thought of the Cullens.

I suddenly snapped out of it. I was really home now.

_~Bella~_

I sat in the living room with Emmett and snuggled with him. I could be with him and not have to worry about anything.

"I love you Em," I told him. I looked at him and kissed his lips softly once, twice, a third time really locking our lips. He didn't kiss like Edward and I liked it. His lips moved with mine fiercely. He pried open my mouth with his. He tasted like honey…and bear. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him harder. He pressed me against him so our bodies mashed together perfectly. I straddled his waist and he moaned against me. I smiled knowing that this is where I'm supposed to be.

"Oh get a room!" Tanya yelled from the door, next to Edward. I smiled and jumped off of Emmett and ran to Tanya.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

"None!" she yelled back and I hugged my sister with all of my might. She hugged back and went to Edward.

"I'm happy you two are together," Emmett commented, suddenly next to me, his arm around my waist.

Edward nodded and smiled. I wanted to kiss him again but at the same time I didn't. I was only getting used to not being with him.

"I'll see you love-birdies later," I told them and they went to Edward's room. I turned to Emmett who proceeded to kiss me. I kissed back and made my way to the couch. I sat on his lap and pulled away from his lips.

"Emmett, I love you…"I told him. He nodded.

"I love you, too Bellsies," he expressed. I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"I was wondering…" I started.

"Why I'm so hot?" he finished. I laughed.

"No! I know that. Just…are-are you going to be like Edward and make me wait for…you know….um…"

"Hell no! I'm not prude. I'm not a virgin. I like the sex and you'll love it with me!" he advised me. I laughed and kissed his neck. He moaned in response.

He stopped me and asked, "I know this is soon but Bella I want you to be my wife. I know what I want and I want you. There's no doubt in my mind so why wait?"

I gasped. "I was thinking the same thing but this is soon. I have no doubts either but give me time!"

"Okay…" he said in a sad tone. I waited for a couple minutes, just sitting there.

"I WILL!" I yelled. He kissed me hard and I laughed the whole time. This was the new best day of my life, knowing and being exact about everything and my future. I was as sure as Alice.

As he kissed my neck, I arched my back, rubbing myself on him. He moaned in response and picked me up Tarzan-style. He led me to our room and laid me down on the bed. Instead of being an animal and ripping my clothes off, he gently took them off like a gentleman. I shook my head.

"No! You remind me of Edward," I told him. He nodded vigorously and ripped my clothes off wildly.

I laughed out loud. He planted soft kisses everywhere on my body. I sighed loudly. My eternity was the best I could ask for. I will be happy.

4 Hours Later

I lay in Emmett's arms in the now messy bed. I giggled as I traced up his leg with my toe. He kissed me softly. I kissed him back. Then it was silent.

"Forever…" I mumbled. I felt him smile a warm smile on my cheek.

"And ever…" he finished.

I lay in bed with him and thought, _I had my fairytale. This, right now, is my happy ever after._

I rolled over to him and looked at him. I asked, "What was a bigger challenge: the Rubix Cube, or these past weeks?"

He thought for a minute. "These past weeks were hard, but we solved it. The Rubix Cube is impossible!"

I laughed and enjoyed my happy ever after.

**IT'S OVER! IT REALLY IS! I am sad. Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers and my friends even though the times with us right now are rocky. And suckish. **

**YES! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JEYDON WALE! I love him so he's in two of my stories! **

**I hope you review and tell me how I did overall. Please read my other stories and upcoming. I'll love you forever. **

**Also…I don't like the new review button. I miss the old green one… **


End file.
